Downtown of Death city
by ClosetedOtakus24
Summary: A modern AU next-gen with violence, lemons, lots of pairings, mention/use of drugs and a little underage drinking as you have a girl from the bad side of town, a boy wondering what his feelings for her are, an OCD nut and her parallel acting cousins all attending the best high school in the state


Chapter 1:A brief but interesting morning

**Me:Alright this is another Soul Eater fan fic.**

**Taylor:Will Eclipse be in this one too?**

**Me:Actually, _we _won't even be in this fan fiction. That's right folks you can be spared of us!**

**Taylor:*sigh*Fine.**

**Me:Although because this is a M rated story, everything's gonna NOT be censored!**

**Taylor:You mean?**

**Me:Yep. I'm gonna write words like fuck and shit and not bleep it! HAHA!**

**Eclipse:Oh boy she's gonna go crazy with this. I just know it.**

**Unity:*nods in agreement*Sydney doesn't own Soul Eater!**

**Me:Enjoy the lack of censorship, bastards!**

* * *

><p>Death city's WonderfulMiracle making Acedemy (or the DWMA) is the most prestigious prep school in all of Nevada if you can believe it. It had all the features of a prep school. The location, the uniforms, everything. Since it's a rich kid's school the only way for a lower class person to enter such a place is through the entrance exams. I say this because this is where our story starts.

More specifically, in the early spring morning just before homeroom would start, in the senior class that would be graduating at the end of the year. But given it was merely the first day of the school year, none of the students were thinking much of the matter. But 4 students stood out the most without even trying.

The first one was a scrawny yet muscular boy who rolled his shirt sleeves up to show off his star shaped birth mark and never bothered to wear the dark blue tie that came with his uniform. He had a smug grin and confidence stormed his dark blue eyes as he rested his feet on his desk and left his stuff in his bag. He stood out for two reasons:His spikey aqua blue hair and the fact that he was the sole heir to the biggest dojo corporation in America.

Then there are two pale and skinny twins with choppy pink hair and bright blue eyes that already set their school supplies out. One of them was staring at the floor with a timid look in his eyes while fidgeting with his tie. But you couldn't see it because his bangs hung over his face and his hands were underneath the desk. The other one however clipped her bangs back as she laughed and smiled along with the other students. Though most of the males were eyeing her chest, she didn't really notice.

They are the cousins of a tall busty young woman who's eye twitched as she stacked all the books in the back in symmetrical order. At first glance, the only things you could say were odd about her was her OCD problem, her one eye that was gold and the other one being blue and how there were three stripes on one side of her long beige hair but none on the other side. As weird as she was, the girl was not to be messed with. Why? Because her father was the Headmaster of the school.

The teacher finally walked in and cleared his throat to get the class's attention. Everyone but the bluenette turned to him as straightened a few papers out. He proceeded to explain, "Hello class, welcome to your 4th and final year at the DWMA."

The students whooped and applauded, interrupting their sensei.

He raised his hands to silence them and they surprisingly obeyed. "Now then class, before we settle in for the new year, I have an announcement."

Now the teacher has caught the young man's attention. In truth the boy was hoping that the announcement was that he was the most bad ass kid in school, but the tiny meek voice named Logic whispered to him to think again. Logic was right (of course) and the teacher instead said, "As you are all aware, for the past 2 months a rumor has been going around our communities saying that an honor student would be attending the DWMA."

People started to whisper as he said, "No need to ask anyone about it, because it's true."

They all turned to the asymmetrical obsessive compulsive girl. She stood up and professionally said, "Indeed it is. For the first time in DWMA history, an honor student student has been accepted into this elite academy."

People whispered once again until a random student asked, "But why are you telling us this?"

The teacher stepped away from his podium. "Because, students, she will be in this class, and I want you to promise me that you'll go easy on her."

The bluenette shrugged and said, "Big deal. What's so special about this guy anyway?"

"One I just said the honor student is a she (twice) and two, the reason sensei is bringing this up is because the honor student has skipped three grades to be here." What was said caused the entire class to go briefly nuts.

Meanwhile, the pinkette tried to pull his twin underneath the desks, the Headmaster' s daughter went around the room trying to rearrange everything to be symmetrical again and the boy with the star tattoo grinned at the thought of this new student bowing down to him.

Their sensei tried, but failed, to calm everyone down but they didn't shut up until the door opened and the said student walked in. As everyone had expected, she was a petite girl (around 5'5 feet tall) and she looked about 14 years old. She wore a white blouse and a dark blue skirt like the other girls, but instead of a blue ribbon bow, a dark blue tie for the boys was wrapped around her neck. She also had black leggings under her skirt and a black turtle neck under her shirt. Either way it complimented her medium toned skin and snow white hair that fell to her shoulder blades. But what was most odd yet alluring about this student was her emerald green eyes. They were bitter but polite, angry yet understanding, annoyed but also patient. It was as if she hated being there but _needed _to be.

Her stance was a laid back type, but her posture was great as she bowed and said unconvincingly, "It's nice to meet you all. My name is Psyche Albarn." When bringing her head back up, the blue haired teen thought he spotted a glint of silver by her nose and ear.

The teacher took advantage of the silence and thought, 'Where to place you…any seats near Rosy or R.N.?' He looked to the twin siblings and shook his head. 'What about where Amanda sits?' He looked up to his OCD student, and saw that there were no available seats there either. 'Damn. I was afraid of this.'

"Miss Psyche I'm afraid you'll have to sit in front of Silver*Star over there in the back."

She nodded and slung her bag over her shoulder as she got to the desk and proceeded to sit in front of the blue haired boy.

His feet were still on his desk, until he jumped onto hers like a ninja. "So you think you've got what it takes to stand up against me-"

He didn't finish because Psyche took a thick book out of nowhere and slammed it into his head. 'Fuck…' He groaned In his mind.

Psyche scowled, revealing her shark like teeth. "I haven't even known you for a _minute _and yet I can already tell that I hate you," she informed him. Silver*Star gave her a glare to say that the feeling was mutual and slumped down in his seat, wondering what HER problem was.

"Okay then class, today we're gonna start off with…" As the teacher began to explain what the class's schedule was, Rosy giggled at a joke she remembered, R.N. kept his head down, Amanda cried over her lack of writing the A in her name "right", Psyche took notes and actually paid attention to class and Silver*Star sat there somewhere between patient and impatient for class to end to challenge the new honor student to fight him.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:Okay chapter 1 is DONE! Sorry if it feels rushed, but it's midnight and I have school tomorrow, so I wrote this in one day and now I'm beat. Those were the main OC'S of this story, because they are the main characters kids. I doubt it'll take long for you to figure out who is who's kid. The next chapter I'll introduce two or three more OC'S, but I'll also get a few characters from the actual anime in there as well. But they'll be important and hopefully not too OOC like they are in "Soul Eater NOT!"<strong>

**Taylor:I hate that anime.**

**Me:Me too. Also, this is going to have a little humor in it and whenever writing humor I always censored fuck and shit and other words because I thought it was funnier that way. I didn't censor them because this is rated M, but please let me know if censoring the words DID make my fan fictions funnier.**

**Taylor:Please read and review. One Peice OUT!**


End file.
